Tenshi Sentai : EVARangers
by Jay Haru
Summary: An ancient force of evil threatens to conquer the universe as it did to Planet Eden, the home of the Angels. Should they find what they seek, it would be the end of everything. Six young teenagers will be chosen as the universe's last hope. The EVARangers


**Episode 1: Destiny! The encounter with the blue haired girl.**

_He was running towards a large tree in the middle of a huge garden. It was very hard to miss as it was the biggest and tallest of all the trees anywhere. After some time, he finally reached his destination and stopped to catch his breath._

"_And here we thought you will never come." He heard a voice speak._

_He raised his head up to see two persons standing before him. One had silver grey hair even though his height suggested that he is just a child but what had caught his attention and brought a wave of heat to his face was the figure beside the boy. It was a girl with blue locks. He saw the girl utter a single word but he didn't hear her voice._

_Before he can respond, the wind suddenly picked up and rained on them white feathers. Suddenly, everything went black._

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

"**Attention all passengers, we will be arriving to Tokyo 3 Station in five minutes."** The PA system blared loudly, waking a brown haired young teenage boy. Blinking his soft cerulean blue eyes, he tried to gather his sleep fogged mind. Checking that he still had what possession he had brought for the trip, he then allowed his mind to ponder on his dream.

For as long as he can remember, he had been having dreams of the blue haired girl. Sometimes, it would just be her and on others, together with the silver haired boy. But in all of them, he had only heard her speak one word. Unfortunately, he had no idea why it seemed that when she speaks, it was always muted. It also seemed that, after she has spoken, the dream seems to end always with the white feathers floating around them.

The train stopped gradually indicating that it had arrived to the Tokyo 3 Station while the PA announced the confirmation. Sighing, the young boy went out of the train and quickly tried to locate a public phone booth. Finding one nearby, he then tried to fish out from his pocket a picture. Said picture was that of a woman probably in her late twenties. She had beautiful long purple hair and a captivating body. Her pose of her showing her endowment made sure of that and as if to emphasize, an arrow provides direction on where to look.

"Katsuragi, Misato." The young boy read her name before flipping the page for her number.

Inserting his call card, he began to dial.

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

Hidden in one of the moons of Jupiter, an inter-dimensional warp portal opened. Slowly, a huge capital mother ship began to enter the solar system through the gate. The mother ship as it appears would not be out of place in a gothic setting. Full of effigies of demons and monsters, it was like it came from the depths of hell itself. And it is indeed where it came from, the dark dimension of Hell space.

Inside, the master of the great vessel surveys the new surroundings. A very tall and muscular person with a crop of golden yellow hair, with the looks you could only see on a stone masterpiece, He can only be compared to a lifelike Greek demigod. Wearing only a loincloth and a cape draped over his body, one could make out every inch of perfection in him. "Report!" he boomed in a voice that was definitely Spartan.

"We have arrived, my Lord." One of his subordinates said in a sultry voice. She was scantily clad in latex covering only the barest of her curvaceous and voluptuous body that would have any human male drooling over. Her face was that of a seductress, one that would bring any normal man to his knees and worship her. The horn that frames her dark red hair, the black, bat-like wings and the pointy tail only adds to her exotic beauty instead of making one run far away scared for their lives. Indeed, she was the picture of a living, breathing Succubus.

"The 'Seven Sins' have sustained some minor damage during the Dimensional Rift Jump." Another spoke, this time, in a soft tone. The speaker looked like a young teenage girl with () hair and () eyes. She wore what can only be described as a Gothic Lolita outfit complete with a small teddy bear. While she held the face of innocence, her aura was displaying off a sense of danger and malice around her.

The master nodded and then turned to the dark figure lurking on his back.

"Is it ready?" He asked.

The aged man behind him was wearing a monocle. One look at him and anyone would see the genius and the insanity in his eyes. His clothes were typical to that of a doctor and yet, he gives the impression of being a butcher more than anything else. The garb he wore was splattered with stains of his 'trade' and the wild hairstyle and facial hair cropped pointedly made him look like even more crazed. He brought out his notes before responding.

"Just waiting for your command, my Lord."

The master smirked.

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

"Sir, we are receiving an anomalous reading." One of the three bridge personnel spoke. She was of a petite stature with short brown hair.

"Location." A commanding voice coming from the man sitting on his command deck deck.

Another tech, this time a young man with glasses, responded, "It is within the gravitational field of Jupiter."

"Do we have visuals?" Another man spoke from the deck. This time it sounded that of an old man.

The third personnel typed furiously on his keyboard as he spoke, "Linking with the Hubble Space Telescope." A few more moments and he finally said, "Feeding visuals on the screen."

At once, the huge monitor displayed the images being captured by the satellite. The two men from the command deck looked at it as if to confirm that this was not just some distorted image coming from the space eye. The large monitor is showing a huge spaceship of sorts and it had the aura of eeriness and horror surrounding it. The three personnel at the bridge just stared at the screen with their wide unbelieving eyes.

"Is it _them_?" The old man asked his associate. He has a mass of graying hair and a look of weariness; however, his eyes show that of a person of great intellect.

The other man, sitting on his char with his hands linked together, never left his eyes on the screen replied, "We would assume that it is indeed _them_." He then pushed a button in his Intercom and said, "Doctor, call the Major and her students."

He had just let go of the button when, suddenly, the alarm lights turned red signaling an emergency.

"Sir, Tokyo 3 is being attacked!"

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

"This is boring." He said after he was teleported from the Seven Sins. He was a handsome young man with the looks of a twenty something person. The attire he wore is like those worn in Victorian times and the only thing that might be considered modern is the dark sunglasses he wore and yet, he had somehow pulled it off as to make himself a manly beauty. One could say that if their leader was a picture of the perfect man-warrior, he was a prime example of the charmer most younger females admire. "No one told me there is such a limitation in attacking Lilum."

He can still remember what he had been told earlier. Planet Lilum, known to humans as Earth, has a natural protection against their kind in which it limits their Absolute Terror Field to just a mere 25 mile radius. What's more, it seems that only one of them can be sent at a time which meant they cannot make an all out attack.

"Such a pathetic planet yet it possesses this much power over demon kind." He then smirked showing his sharp fangs, "Oh well, at least we will get some fun until that old geezer does something about it."

And then, he was surrounded by an illuminated symbol from below. From this portal, out came dozens upon dozens of copious dark shadowy creatures. They had humanoid form except that they are all black from head to foot as well as sporting two small black horns on their forehead.

"Hnnn, I think this should be enough Demon Drones." He said, "Now let's see how well these Lilims scream."

And the attack began.

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

A blue Renault Alpine was speeding way beyond the city limits. The driver seemed unabashed by the way her ride ploughs through the streets while most of her passengers were of a different matter entirely.

"Mein Gott, Misato!" A red haired teenager screamed towards the beautiful Purple haired, buxom woman behind the wheels. "Keep this up and you might as well get us killed yourself."

"Oh, shut up, Asuka." The woman called Misato said, "Why don't you just keep quiet and enjoy the ride like Rei?"

"Oh sure." Asuka said sarcastically, "If by enjoying you mean making wonder girl being paler than her normal."

Indeed, the quiet girl sitting with Asuka on the front passenger seat was a few shades whiter than her usual self.

"I wonder if the car can break the speed barrier, or, do something like that on 'Back to the Future'." A person from behind them spoke. The young teenager was wearing glasses and has an air that screams geek all over. His other companions include a tall boy wearing a school varsity jacket that indicates him as an active sportsman. The other was another teenage boy who seems to have a permanent smiling face plastered on his naturally pale face.

A vein throbbed dangerously on Asuka's forehead indicating that he should shut up now or he will feel her wrath when this is over. Without warning, the Alpine made a screeching, swirling halt almost throwing the children out.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" the jock shouted, scrambling back to his seat.

"Everybody, get outside." Misato's voice boomed with authority, "Now!!!"

Outside, the teens have noticed that the people from Tokyo 3 train station were in a panicked hurry going from the opposite side. The general emergency alarm was sounding off from the station. It was then that they spotted the cause. Creatures that looked like three dimensional humanoid shadows with horns are terrorizing their city.

"Darn it, it's a surprise attack." Misato cursed. It was then that she noticed the five teens passing her by towards the creatures. "What do you think you are doing?!" She screamed.

The pale young boy with the constant smile on him spoke, his voice soft but firm, "What we are supposed to be doing."

"But your…" Misato began to say.

Asuka glanced at her before finally saying, "There's no time!"

Seeing the fleeting forms of the teenagers, Misato gave a sigh before flipping her phone and then barking, "This is Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV requesting for Section 2 back up! I repeat, we need Section 2 backup immediately!!!"

**_o \o\ |o| /o/ o_ .oO EVARANGERS Oo. _o \o\ |o| /o/ o_**

It just happened so rapidly. One moment he was trying to contact Misato, the next, general hysteria as the PA system came to life and announced an emergency situation. It was then that the dark creatures started attacking everyone. Having no choice, he started to flee together with the people away from the attackers.

Shinji then noticed five youths of about his age running towards the demon like shadow beings. One of them had caught his attention, specifically the pale red eyed girl. He halted to a stop and just stared at the girl's back as he was reminded of his dreams.

She had blue hair exactly as the girl in his dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Omake:_

"_I wonder if the car can break the speed barrier, or, do something like that on 'Back to the Future'." A person from behind them spoke. The young teenager was wearing glasses and has an air that screams geek all over. His other companions include a tall boy wearing a school varsity jacket that indicates him as an active sportsman. The other was another teenage boy who seems to have a permanent smiling face plastered on his naturally pale face._

_A vein throbbed dangerously on Asuka's forehead indicating that he should shut up now or he will feel her wrath when this is over. Without warning, the Alpine made a screeching, swirling halt almost throwing the children out. _

"_Hey, what's the big idea?!" the jock shouted, scrambling back to his seat._

"_Everybody, get outside." Misato's voice boomed with authority, "Now!!!"_

_A huge deafening roar was heard outside._

"_What the hell?!" yelled Asuka as they got out of the car._

_And then they all saw it. Dinosaurs._

_In the present timeline, one could see flaming track lines from the street coming to an abrupt end without a trace of the car that made it…_

EVARANGER Theme: Zigzag Youth Road

(Original ending theme from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger)

Eva Eva

Evarenjaa

Taorekakete mo nige wa shinai zo

Genkai nante nai sa

Kimi mo (kimi mo) kimi mo (kimi mo) kimi mo issho ni

Yume no gooru tsukamu made

White Red Black

Batto hi ga tsuku

Blue Yellow Pink

Pawafuru bodi sa

Kore ga jiman da yo

Jiguzagu seishun roodo

Akuseru fumikome gutto

Evarenjaa

**Jay Haru's Rant Column**

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, I did it. It's not a new chapter for Tenshi Sentai: Evarangers but rather, a revamp of the story. I had to do it since I found it difficult to follow up on my original first chapter so this time; I hope I can follow this up.**

**Also, notice that this has my first ever (lame) omake. I do hope that I at least made a part of you tingle. Anyways, now you all know the reason why I avoid it like the plague.**

**Notice that the title is longer than what I posted. I do hope its okay as I am trying to make it the same way as how a Sentai episode is titled.**

**Wish I could write it longer but the fact is that the title will lose its meaning should I continue still. Anyways, I am currently writing the second chapter for this as well as another chapter for Shinji of the Lions.**

**Again, I appreciate the reviews to my loyal followers.**

**Till the next rant!**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of the Winged Sword of Light**


End file.
